


You Only Get One-Shot, Do Not Miss Your Chance To Blow

by PrincessElkay



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 30 Day Winter Challenge, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angst, Be creative, Break Up, Brotherly Love, Death may come, F/F, F/M, Idk maybe who knows???, M/M, Mother and baby, Multi, No one requested this one, One Shot Collection, Requests, Sans is into milfs, Skiing, Underfell Sans (Undertale), alternative universes, i'll add tags later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessElkay/pseuds/PrincessElkay
Summary: This is your chance to request whatever the heck you want. Can be a sad ending or a happy ending. Sans or Papyrus. Fluff or angst. Not sure about smut though, cause I'm still working on that. Any Alternative Universe you desire. Short or long. OCs or Readers. Be creative! Just be sure to be detailed when describing it so it could help me understand better on what you want.





	1. requests

I've been  **i t c h i n g** to post something, _anything_! But I honestly got nothing to write about, so here I am, wide awake at 1:35 am on a Friday morning, thinking, 'Hmm, how about requests? I'll ask the reader what they want and I'll grant their wish. Perfect!'

So, here it is!

This is your chance to request whatever the heck you want. Can be a sad ending or a happy ending. Sans or Papyrus. Fluff or angst. Not sure about smut though, cause I'm still working on that. Any Alternative Universe you desire. Short or long. OCs or Readers. Be creative! Just be sure to be detailed when describing it so it could help me understand better on what you want.

Get thinking!

(psst. follow me on [tumblr](https://princesselkay.tumblr.com/).)


	2. @is_a_zombie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @is_a_zombie
> 
> They said; "Hiya!
> 
> Firstly thanks for taking requests!
> 
> Secondly! My request...
> 
> Could you go to my profile find my story 'tales of the unexpected' and have a read through it (there's a lot so I understand if you don't choose this option) and choose whichever one you like best, or ya could use the random number generator to pick: then either write an alternative ending, or follow on from the ending (and simply write whatever comes to mind after reading it) or do a sequel to it (even if it already has one).
> 
> Thirdly! Have fun while ya at it!"
> 
> Firstly, no no no, thank _you_ for requesting! Secondly, I was like 'Whoa, that's a heccin lot! What to choose?!!' So, I did the random number generator like you suggested and got no. 143, which is the 30 Day Winter Challenge - Day #27: Ski. Immediately, I got an idea. And thirdly, oh, I'm having fun alright! *insert Mr. Krabs' laugh*
> 
> Enjoy!

For the past few days, it had been snowing quite nicely, it's perfect to go on a skiing trip.

Unlike in Snowdin, the weather underground would turn harsh and severe out of the blue, snow piling up above the knees, causing everyone to stay indoors until it would melt on its own.

But things have changed.

We were no longer the monsters underground that were suffering from being prisoners, hopelessly wishing upon the gems that sparkled high above Waterfalls to one day set us free.

Now, we have reclaimed our freedom, our rights to forever stay on the surface, nevermore returning back to the Underground.

Frisk, our savior, had granted every monster's wish.

"So, it's settled," Undyne spoke, a toothy grin spread across on her face. "We'll leave tomorrow morning."

I clapped my hands together, "GREAT! I SHALL INFORM MY BROTHER. NYEH HEH HEH!"

Quickly rushing upstairs, I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my bones and to my soul.

I hardly could not wait to ski down the snowy mountains and show off my skill to Undyne! But most important of all, I could not wait for Sans to participate in our trip. After days of constant nagging, persuading him to come and to listen to him rejecting my offer a load of times, Sans had finally said yes.

Nyeh heh heh! I, the Great Papyrus, never give up!

"SANS?" I called, peeking my head through the door and peering into the faint darkness, hoping to see a skeleton inside.

"ARE YOU IN HERE, SANS?" I waited for a reply.

It may seem that he is not in the closet. Usually, that is where he likes to sleep. After a few tries searching through other rooms such as the bathroom, the guest room, and the attic, my last chance would have to be the study room.

Coming to a corner, there, at last, I spot Sans walking out of the studies, hand shoved deep in his pockets and his eye lights gone. One step, two step, and poof! He disappeared before I could have the chance to call out to him.

"DARN MY LACK OF TELEPORTATION MAGIC!" I stomped, "NOT TO WORRY, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL FIND HIM ONCE MORE! HE COULDN'T POSSIBLE GO FAR! NYEH HEH HEH!... Not Before I See What He Was Doing Inside."

Pushing the door wide open, I instantly regretted being the cat killed by curiosity.

Flashed right in front of my eyes were the most horrific, most detailed, and most definitely sickening images I could have ever witness. (Porn coming first.)

I began to feel light-headed after letting out a bloodcurdling screech.

_**WHY, IN THE NAME OF ASGORE, WAS SANS SEARCHING UP--** _

_thud._

.

.

.

.

.

.

"rus?!"

**_UGH. MY HEAD._ **

A cold, but soothing, feeling spreads throughout my body.

Voices surrounded me. Sans, Toriel, Alphys, and Undyne.

**_WHAT HAPPENED? WHY AM I BEING HEALED-_ **

Without warning, I opened both eyes and once again let out a bloody scream.

Not far away, I hear the sound of glass shattering and Alphys complaining about her glasses.

Shooting up from my spot, Sans was close by, so I quickly wrapped my arms around him holding him tight.

Undyne grabbed my attention by making me turn to face her, an angry expression on her face, "PAPYRUS! YA PUNK!" She shouts. "WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"IT- I- I HAVE NEVER SEEN SOMETHING SO TERRIBLE! SO HORRIBLE! SO DISTURBING!" Trembling with my words, I lifted up a shaky finger, pointing towards the computer screens. Undyne followed where I pointed and rushed to the computer, a spear ready in her hands.

"Broken bones? What?" She said.

Sans stiffened under my arms, "oops."

"Oops? WHAT, OOPS?!" Undyne turned back to us, a heavy eye towards Sans.

Sans shrugged, even though I kept him locked in my grip, "i was looking up skiing. it has a high-risk factor for breaking ya bones."

"SANS! THE HUMANS BONES SNAPPED IN HALF! AND THEIR ARMS BENT IN A WHOLE DIFFERENT DIRECTION! AND HOLY FUCK! WHERE WERE THE HUMANS LEGS?!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAIT. I'M NOT DONE. I'VE GOT A SECOND VERSION THAT CAME OUT THE BLUE. I'LL POST IT WHEN IT'S FINISHED.
> 
> Oh, I should also say that I don't post things in order, I post whatever finishes first. Right now, I've got a lot of writing to do and ooo boy.
> 
> (psst. follow me on [tumblr](https://princesselkay.tumblr.com/).)


	3. @Kaleia pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @Kaleia
> 
> They said, "My request would be a mother reader (35 yrs old) along with her baby try to survive in Underfell. At first Sans nearly attack them til he notices she has a baby (he adores babies by the way. Well mothers with babies really). Will he protect her?
> 
> Hope thats ok."
> 
> Honestly, I was thinking will he protect her? Am I going to be a dick and add death into this? Hmm, maybe we'll see after I do a two-parter.

It was soft and comforting. Quiet, but clear enough for Sans to perk his head up from his sleep. Rubbing his eye sockets, he listened carefully through the gushing sound of the wind and the rustling of the trees that surrounded him.

_"Hush, little, baby don't say a word, mama's gonna buy you a Mockingbird."_

That voice! Whoever it belonged to, Sans knew it was someone he has never met before, and he was sure that it wasn't the old lady behind the door as this voice was sweet and gentle, not harsh and sharp.

Sans followed the song, shockingly finding himself humming along with the tune. As his feet shuffled through the snowy path, he wondered what he might see. It can't be Shyren. He dusted her long ago. So who could it be, or what could it be? A new monster he has not yet known? No, it can't be. He knows everyone in the Underground, from Snowdin to Hotland.

But he didn't have to wait for long as he stopped dead in his track, a growing grin on his skull. Out of all the guesses that could have possibly been correct, how could he miss out one of the most obvious answers to his question? A human. More specifically, a beautiful woman with the voice of an angel. Even with her attention somehow focused on what seemed to be a bundle of clothes that were on your arms, Sans casually made his way to the human with his bony hand shoved deep in his pockets.

The sound of snow crunching under his feet made the human to look up, the pupils in her eyes shrinking as she made eye-to-eye contact with a skeleton she had never thought would be the reason to her death. Thought at first it would be the goat, but with pure luck, she escaped. But is she lucky enough to pass through this one?

Bruised and exhausted, she took a step back as Sans took a step forward, her arms tightened around whatever she was holding. Sans could smell fear radiating off of her, and he had to admit, it smells fucking good. Well, for him anyway.

A low growl escaped through his teeth causing the human to jump. He howled, laughing at how a race so powerful, so strong could end up being so weak and so helpless after falling down Mt Ebott. Then, he stopped and wondered why a human like you were you climbing the mountain. But what a shame. He couldn't care less of what your reason is, all he cared was that you are the last ticket of hope. With the use of your soul and the other six souls, monsters will reclaim what was stolen from them. Freedom. Oh, he could see it now.

Summoning a gaster blaster, the human fell back, the snow cushioning her fall. This was it. This is the end for poor (Y/N). She clenched her eyes and rolled into a ball, protecting on what is on her arm. Sans roared to a fit of laughter once more, his right eye socket flaming. He raised his arm,  _and_ - 

a loud cry came from the human's arms, startling Sans from making his move.

Is- Is that a baby?!

"Oh no, honey, shh, it's okay," The human rocked her arm gently to and fro as she praises soft words to calm the crying child. "Everything will be okay."

Everything was not okay. Not for Sans. Not for everybody. His determination to kill the human was gone, and all he could feel now was guilt. How could he bring himself up like this? He was about to kill a mother and her child. What a monster. But what is he going to do? He can't let them go on their own! They'll get killed! Papyrus would summon his bone attack with no hesitation, mother or not.

Sans cursed to himself. What was he going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (psst. follow me on [tumblr](https://princesselkay.tumblr.com/).)


	4. 1:04 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [No one requested this. I just somehow came up with it. It's 1 in the morning and I just wasn't in the mood for anything. Don't worry though, I should be posting your requests soon. I don't even know if this should be even in it, but all I was thinking about when writing this was Red.]
> 
> Red x Reader.

No matter how many times you would scream at him and how he would scream at you, you keep thinking to yourself that everything is going to be okay, everything will work out fine. You'll go back to the bedroom with him, with your arms wrapped around his body and whispering sweet nothing.

So why does this feel like it's the end? The end for you and him.

Maybe because you were both growing tired of all the heated arguments, the endless round of crying and yelling, and always replacing broken plates and picture frames.

You could see it in his eyes that he was feeling the same, even if none of you wanted to admit it. But it must be done, for your sake and his. There's no turning back.

Ignoring the pain in your heart, you kissed him one last time before closing the door.

You hear him crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (psst. follow me on [tumblr](https://princesselkay.tumblr.com/).)


End file.
